


Jame's Secret

by Rockstaragorn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, F/M, Male Desperation, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Team Rocket should be their own fandom, fear wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockstaragorn/pseuds/Rockstaragorn
Summary: You travel from the real world into the world of Pokémon! You really want to help Jessie, James, and Meowth, but you find James alone. You decide to help him anyway and accidentally discover a secret he's hidden from everyone.The relationships are just kind of implied. If you want hard core Jessie/James or James/you stuff, you don't want to read this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough James omorashi on the internet. Seriously, there's like one each of fanart and fanfiction. Since James kind of strikes me as a little and a bed-wetter, I decided to add to what little there is.
> 
> I do not own any characters, brands, or places that might be mentioned in here.. Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think...

You convinced someone to take you to your dimension traveling Safe Zone (incase unwanted company follows you back) and you couldn't be more exited. You're finally going to be able to help Team Rocket! Well, not exactly help all of Team Rocket, and you're certainly not going to kidnap Pokémon, but you always feel bad for Jessie, James, and Meowth for never having shelter or food, so you're going to help them with that!

"Just stop here," you tell your driver. He/she pulls over and you get out. "See you in a few days. I'll call when I get back. You'll come get me, right?"

"Someone will," (s)he jokes. You give him/her a look that says you're not amused. "I don't know that it'll be me, but I will make sure you'll be taken care of." And with that reassurance, (s)he drives off.

You walk off into the woods, running through your mental checklist for the billionth time. Waterproof pop-up tent? Check! It folds down to the size of the average human hand. Flash lights? Check! Four - each with three pairs of batteries. Thermos of your favorite soup? Check! It won't stay warm forever, but you probably have most of today and maybe some of tomorrow. Water bottles? Check! Some in the cooler, some not. A lot of blankets and pillows? Check! You need enough to share. Instant noodles? Check! James is going to love these. MREs? Check! Military style Meals Ready to Eat - don't sound great, but you've heard they're good. A few outfits of clothes (and pajamas) for all types of weather? Check! You never know what to expect. Underwear? Check! You have forgotten that on a few trips... Personal hygiene and grooming supplies? Check! Shower gel, razor, shaving cream, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, hair brush, deodorant, cologne/perfume, and your own personal touches. Lighters, fire starters, even some kindling? Check! Each in their own fire resistant compartments. Flavor packets for the water, chocolate bars, candy, soda, salty snacks, a couple of books, coloring books, colored pencils? You don't actually need that stuff, but hey, you had extra room! You set your transporter down and step into it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You land in a lush green forest - too perfect to be real. You look at your body and it's perfect! And animated. You bring a lock of your hair into your field of vision (if you want it to be that long) and you realize it's the color you always wished it would be/wanted to dye it!

'I think I like being an anime character,' you think. You begin walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon, you come upon a clearing. Curled up against a tree you see something human-shaped. As you walk closer, you realize that it is a human! (S)He's lying on his/her side, facing the tree, turned away from you. (S)He looks kind of like James, but you'd hate to find out what made him look like this. His normally perfect blue hair is matted and filthy. His white Team Rocket shirt and pants are almost as dark as his boots and gloves.

"They abandoned me. They said they'd never abandon me," he keeps mumbling.

"James?" you ask gently, going with probably your worst approach. You could have pretended not to know him. He turns to you and sits up.

"Wh-who are you?" he asks, confused. That broken look in his normally bright, happy emerald green eyes is almost physically painful to see.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I'll explain later. The important question is _how_ are _you_? What happened? Where are Jessie and Meowth?" New tears form in his eyes. You notice now that his eyes are bloodshot and his face is tear stained. 

"They-they left m-me," he weeps. "W-w-we were kicked out of Team Rocket and they... they both blamed me. They went their separate ways and left me alone." You wrap an arm around him out of instinct. To your surprise, he cuddles into your embrace. 

"How long ago was this?" you ask softly.

"Two or three days ago..." he says, though he doesn't sound very sure. 

"When was the last time you had anything to eat or drink?" you ask. 

"I finished off my water canteen yesterday. I haven't eaten in over a week.

"Are you hungry?" You ask, pulling out the soup. He shrugs. Apparently he doesn't want to seem too desperate. You hand him the thermos and a can of Dr. Pepper. He looks at you uncertainly but you encourage him. "It's (your favorite soup) and a soda. Yours if you want it." He brightens at that and drinks hungrily from the thermos. Then he cracks open the Dr Pepper and drinks some of that. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asks, still alternating between the soup and drink. 

"I'm not really hungry right now. I'll eat later," you reply. 

"So can you tell me who you are now?" 

"Oh, yeah! I'm (whatever you want your name to be). This may sound crazy, but I come from a different world, and there, your world is an animated TV show from Japan based off a video game series. You're one of the bad guys, - Ash is the main character - but you're my favorite character," you explain quickly. 

"So I'm the antagonist in a Japanese cartoon about the twerp?" he asks. 

"You're one of the three most known antagonists in an _anime_ about the twerp. I'm not completely clear on the subject, but I've heard anime aren't designed for children; therefore: it's not a cartoon."

"So it's like a cartoon for adults?" he asks. 

"No, my world has those too and they're different from anime - dirtier... it's probably best if you don't really question what anime is or who it's designed for. It's kind of confusing, even for people like me who have watched it their whole lives." 

"Didn't you just say they weren't for children? Did your parents let you watch them as a child?" James asks, completely confused. 'You and me both, man,' you think. 

"Yeah that's the confusing part. I don't know if Japan designs anime for children or not. I mean they have bright colors and cute animals, but they also have a lot of violence and some even have cursing and I think even sex, and most Americans don't want their kids to see that. But, somehow the target audience for English dub anime seems to be children. For example; have you ever worn inflatable breasts for a bikini contest?" He gives you a horrified look as if he didn't expect you to know about it. "I'll take that as a yes. See, the Japanese version of the show released that episode easily, but it was never released in America because American parents don't want their kids seeing it. So it's really just best to say it's anime and leave it at that." James nods in agreement and the subject is dropped. 

"So you said I was your favorite character?" he asks. You laugh. 

"I was wondering if you were going to comment on that. That is what I said." You smile. 

"Why is that?" 

"You just seem really sweet and like you actually want to be a good guy..." You want to say he doesn't seem like someone who belongs in Team Rocket, but you don't want to upset him. You clear your throat nervously. "So, what happened to your clothes? Aren't your pants and over shirt supposed to be white?" He looks down, sad and embarrassed. 

"I really haven't left this tree since Jessie and Meowth left," he says softly. "I'm not sure that I lost the will to live, but I did stop caring about most things..." 

"There must be a river near by, right?" you say getting up and offering him a hand. "Let's get you cleaned up. You have extra clothes? You'll need something to wear while these dry. If you don't have clothes, I have some you could wear." 

"I-I have clothes..." he says. He politely refuses your hand and gets up on his own. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You and James only have to walk for around ten minutes before you come to a river. He quickly sheds his boots, gloves and overshirt, then stills, clearly unsure of what to do now. You pull out your shower gel, brush, shampoo, and conditioner

"You can get undressed or whatever you normally do. I won't watch," you say. "I would suggest trying to brush your hair out first, though." You offer him your brush. 

"Th-thank you," he says, taking the brush. "Um..." he blushes. "W-would you mind helping me? Just to brush my hair, I mean." You shrug and gently take the brush back when he holds it out for you. You start at the normally-spiky-but-at-the-moment-even bottom of his hair and, as gently as possible, brush the tangles out. This takes at least 20 minutes, and by then, James won't stay still. He keeps like bouncing and sort of dancing around. 

"You know, this might be a little easier on both of us if you'd stop moving so much," you say, starting on the next inch of his hair. 

"S-sorry," he replies and stops moving, though he does cross his legs. Oh, is that what's wrong? You stop brushing his hair. 

"Go behind a tree or something. I'll be here when you get back." 

"I-I can wait," he says. 

"Maybe, but you shouldn't if you don't have to. I'll wait for you." He looks at you warily. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." That seems to convince him and he dashes behind a tree. After a few minutes of silence, you decide to check on him. You knock on your side of the tree. "James, you alright?" 

"I can't undo my belt!" he all but sobs and you walk around to help. He's bouncing and his hands are trembling as he fumbles with his belt buckle. You ask him to try to be still and again, he stills, this time, opting to ball his fists at his side. You easily undo the buckle for him. Then, just to be on the safe side, you unbutton his pants as well before turning and walking back to the other side of the tree. 

It takes at least two minutes before he comes back from around the tree and when he does, his head is down and he's blushing. 

"Thank you. F-for your help," he says sheepishly. 

"Don't worry about it. Now, let's get you hair brushed out!" 

The bottom of his hair was very much the worst. In the next ten minutes, the bottom has the spikes back. Five minutes after that, the stray lock that's always in his face returns. By the thirty-minute mark after his near-accident, his hair is back to normal! At least in shape. It's so greasy that it's almost navy blue, and his roots are covered in dirt. 

"Alright, strip, then into the water with you!" you instruct him, a bit playfully. "I'll go downstream and wash your clothes out." You set out a towel for him, take the half full bottle of shower gel, leaving James with the new one, and walk downstream a bit - James is still in sight, so if something happens, you can help him, but you're not close enough to see... details. You decide to take a quick bath of your own once James gets dressed, and he walks away to give you privacy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Once you get out and get dressed, you find James. He's been gathering firewood and looking for a place to stay for the night. It is getting dark. You take the tent out of your backpack and set it up. You then roll out your sleeping bag and the one James keeps with him on either side of the tent. When you walk outside, James has a good fire going. 

"Hey, you hungry?" you ask, setting two bottles of water near the fire so that they can get warm. You hand him a cup of Ramen Noodles and a fork when he nods. You have to wait a few minutes for the water to heat up. When it does, you hand him a bottle and you each pour some water into your noodles and let them soften. Each of you get a soda from you bag. Then you eat. 

By the time you and James finish eating, it's dark, so you both decide to go in the tent and just hang out there. You talk for a few hours then decide to go to bed.

"C-could you come outside with me? Before we go to bed?" he asks.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" you ask.

"Yes," he blushes, "I just need to use the restroom..."

"Oh, yeah!" Honestly, you could go, yourself. You quickly go outside and relieve yourselves then come back into the tent. James falls asleep quickly, but you're wide awake.

You lie awake for hours, - thinking, remembering, daydreaming - slipping out to relieve yourself when necessary. When you're close to falling asleep, you hear James whimpering, followed by a soft hissing sound. You hear him get up then apparently change clothes and get back in bed. You contemplate what to do as you listen to him softly crying and his teeth chattering. You easily find a flashlight and switch it on before kneeling beside him.

"James, what's wrong?" you ask.

"N-nothing's wrong. I-I'm f-f-f-fine." You pretend to fall and land with your hand beside his legs, still in the wetness. He notices where you hand is and tears form in his eyes. "Th-the tent l-leaked," he lies, despite himself. You decide to humor him and get up.

"I waterproofed this tent myself..." you say, checking for leaks. You don't find any. "The tent isn't leaking, James," you gently inform him. Tears spill out of his eyes. 

"I-I didn't... it was... I'm s-sorry." he sobs. "It-it was an accident." 

"Hey, hey, it's alright," you try to console him. "It happens sometimes."

"It happens to me every night. I've always managed to hide it from Jessie and Meowth. I..." he trails off, crying harder. 

"It's okay," you soothe. You pull him into a hug, but this time, he shrinks into himself, his cries nearing hysterics. You back off a bit. "James, I'm not mad at you. It's okay." He leans towards you a bit, though he doesn't calm down any. You try for another hug, and this time, he does cuddle in. He's freezing and you realize he isn't wearing a shirt. "Hey let's get you cleaned up and into some warm clothes, alright?" He nods, but doesn't move. "Oh right, you're not wearing clothes, are you? I'll get some stuff out of my bag for you then I'll go outside." You dig to the bottom of your bag and pull out an adult diaper, wipes, and some diaper cream. You refused to add this stuff to your list, but James always struck you as a bed wetter, and you came prepared. You also pull out some winter pajamas. Then you go outside. 

"Um (your name), is this... what I think it is?" James is peeking his head out of the tent, as well as holding the diaper out, blushing profusely.

"What do you think it is?" 

"A-a diaper..." he says, blush deepening. You nod. "Why?" He asks, tearing up again. "I thought you weren't mad. Why do..." 

"It isn't to humiliate you, James," you cut him off gently. "If that's what you think it is. It's to help. You said this happens every night, right? I thought you'd prefer this to a cold, wet sleeping bag." 

"Okay," he says sadly. "What about the cream?" 

"I wasn't sure if you'd need it or not." (You can decide rather or not you make him use it. He doesn't have a rash.)

He ducks back into the tent, dresses in the pajamas you found for him, then tells you he's dressed. You go back into the tent. "Ready to go back to sleep?" you ask, pulling out some extra blankets and pillows. James hangs back near his wet sleeping bag, looking nervous. "Come on, you must be tired." He shakes his head.

"I don't want to go back to bed..." He's trembling and tears start falling again. 

"Okay. It's alright," you try to calm him. "Why don't we just... sit down and talk or something?" He agrees and sits down beside you on the blankets you've spread out. You take another blanket out of the bag and wrap it around James, then get yet another blanket for yourself. 

The two of you talk and sort of cuddle until James falls asleep, leaning on you. You get up to try to lie him down on the bed. When you try to pick him up, you realize that he's a lot lighter than he looks - and he looks really light. You lie him down and cover him up. You then lie in your own bed and fall asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You wake up before James does and have to entertain yourself for a while. Close to an hour later, you hear James crying. You're not sure how much he slept last night, so you don't want to wake him up. Remembering how light he was last night, you think of another approach. You lift him bridal style into your arms and hold him close to you, speaking words of comfort to him. It works a little bit, but you decide to sing him your favorite lullaby to see if that works. It does, and you wonder what it is about him that makes you want to treat him like a child. 

Once you calm James down, you notice that his pants are wet around the top of his thighs. 'The diaper must be leaking,' you think. You know he'll be upset and probably uncomfortable when he wakes up, so you have to do something... You consider changing him yourself, but you've crossed so many lines with him already and that's just too far. At the very least, you'd want his consent. 'I can wake him up now,' you think. You put him back on the blankets, get wipes, cream, a fresh diaper and clean pajamas out of your bag in case he wants to go back to bed, then bring his bag closer in case he's ready to get up and start the day. Then you go back to him. 

"James," you shake him a bit, "you need to get up and change clothes. The diaper is leaking," you tell him as kindly as you can. 

"Too tired," he responds. 

"Come on, change, then you can go back to bed if you want." 

"Okay." He sits up reluctantly. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't worry about it. The pajamas are a little damp, I think that's all. Just change before it gets worse." You get up to go outside so he can have some privacy. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your pajamas... I-I-" You turn back and gather him into a hug. 

"Those pajamas and the pants you wore last night are no more ruined than your uniform was," you console him. "All we have to do is wash them, alright? Now I'm gonna go outside so you can change. Here's pajamas if you want to go back to bed," you gesture toward the stuff you got out of your bag, "and there's your bag if you're ready to get up," you gesture to his bag. "See you in a few minutes." You walk outside.

"Um, (your name)..." James asks shyly and you turn to see that he is peeking out of the tent. "Do I have to wear _it_ all day?" he asks. 

"No, of course you don't," you respond gently. "They're to help you at night, remember? Not humiliate you." He nods and ducks back into the tent to get dressed. When he comes out of the tent, you go in to dress yourself. When you come out, you realize you're hungry. 

"Hey, James are you hungry?" you ask casually. 

"A little..." he says as you start to clean up camp. He joins you, looking confused and a bit worried considering you just offered him food. 

"I have a little bit of money. I thought we'd go out to eat," you explain. "You know of any restaurants around here?" He says he does and, when you've finished packing and found your wallet, he leads you out of the forest and to a restaurant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When you walk inside, you realize it looks like the one that Meowth got a job at in one episode where he (meaning Meowth) and Jessie quit Team Rocket. You and James sit across from each other at a booth, you facing the kitchen and James facing the entrance to the restaurant. A waitress comes out and you place your orders. 

"I'm going to-" James starts, but is interrupted. 

"Jimmy!" you hear as you watch Meowth run towards your booth. James turns to face him, seeming to forget whatever he was going to say. 

"Meowth..." James says, clearly happy to see his old friend, but at the same time, afraid of what the Pokemon has to say. Meowth jumps into the seat beside James and nuzzles him, like a real world cat that wants attention. 

"I'm sorry fa da way we ended tings between us, Jimmy. I missed you," Meowth apologizes. 

"It's alright, Meowth..." James says almost nervously. He clears his throat. "How have you been?" he asks, more strongly. 

"I been good, but I'm worried about Jessie. She's come in every day. I tink she feels da same way I do, but we didn't know where ta find ya, Jimmy Boy." James looks at the table, avoiding Meowth's gaze. 

"Honestly, I never left..." James says sheepishly, voice so quiet you barely heard him. Seeming to sense that this conversation was taking a turn for the worst, Meowth changes the subject. 

"So who's dis?" Meowth asks, referring to you. James looks up at you. 

"(S)He's not from around here. But (s)he knows who we are and (s)he's kind of a fan," James explains. "His/Her name is (your name)." 

"Nice to meet ya, (your name)," Meowth says, offering a paw. You shake his hand (paw?) and nod, smiling. "So you been helpin' Jimmy here out?" 

"Uh, just since I met him yesterday," you say. The bells on the door chime and you all three look to see who came in. It's Jessie, dressed in that school girl-like outfit she wore in the episode where Meowth worked here. Her eyes immediately lock on James. 

"James!" she exclaims running up to hug him. 

"Jessie!" James stands and receives her warmly, beaming. 

"Where have you been?!" she demands, though it lacked the usual heat. She sounded more worried than she did angry. 

"He says he ain't left da tree we left him at!" Meowth informs Jessie. This causes her to look a bit more worried. 

"I met (your name) yesterday. (S)He's been helping me..." James points you out to Jessie. She turns to you, coldly glaring at first, then, a bit to your surprise, her face softens. 

"Thank you," she says softly. She and James have yet to let go of each other. 

"It-It was my pleasure," you say, wondering why you're so nervous. Jessie can be intimidating.

"Jessie!" James breathes, tightening his hold on her as the bells chime and two people you recognize to be Butch and Cassidy walk in. 

"What are we going to do now?" Jessie asks. Butch and Cassidy walk up to the counter and order coffee and cakes, backs turned to you. 

"Run for it!" you whisper, not even knowing why everyone else is freaking out. Jessie and James dash out of the restaurant. You pick up Meowth so that he doesn't fall behind and follow. The three of you run out of the restaurant, back into the woods, and literally right into Ash, Misty, and Brock. 

"Team Rocket!" Ash yells angrily. 

"What are you doing here?" Misty asks. 

"We're not after you, twerps!" Jessie informs them angrily. 

"Yeah, and we ain't part a Team Rocket no more!" Meowth supplies. You notice that Brock has gotten closer to you and is practically drooling. 

"Hi, what's your name?" he asks, and you tell him. He starts rambling about love and leaving everyone else to get coffee and how you don't have to be with Jessie and James. 

"Let me stop you right there, kid. I think you're a little too young for my taste," you say. 

"I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen!" Brock pouts indignantly. 

"And I'm twenty-two," you say, laughing humorlessly. 

"And we're both twenty!" James supplies unhelpfully.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're in the middle of running from some old... friends..." Jessie says and you take off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once everyone thinks you're a safe distance away, you stop. 

"You guys want to tell me now why we ran from Butch and Cassidy?" you ask.

"I'm guessin' Jimmy told ya we was fired?" Meowth asks. You say yes. 

"Well, since we split up, Meowth and I discovered that Giovanni has sent out people to..." Jessie trails off. 

"Get rid of us," James finishes for her. "I heard someone approaching a few days ago, so I hid. It was a good thing I did because it was Butch and Cassidy passing by. They were talking about a plan to... to kill us," he explains, his voice becoming increasingly unsteady.

"And it ain't just dem two! It's like Giovanni got half a Team Rocket out to get us!" Meowth says. 

"We were in danger a lot when we were in Team Rocket, but it was never this bad," Jessie says, paling a bit. James' face was completely white and tears were in his eyes. 

"We won't be safe anywhere," he whimpers. "And the twerps don't trust us, so we can't turn to them." Jessie pulls him closer to her in an attempt to comfort him as he starts crying. 

"You guys have any ties here that you couldn't heartlessly abandon?" you ask. 

"What do you mean?" Jessie asks. 

"Oh, right, I only told James." You explain to Jessie and Meowth where you came from and how you know them. They're obviously confused but they know there's no time for questions. "I can take you to my world," you say. All three of them agree and Jessie and James release all their Pokémon (except Meowth, who refuses to leave even though he might lose his individuality) to set them free. You set up your transporter. You type in the coordinance for an old abandoned house a safe distance from your house and the three of you step in. (You're still holding Meowth.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You land in the abandoned house and James trips over something, then sits with his knees pulled to his chest. Jessie checks on him as you set the new portal from your transporter to land the next person in a police station on the other side of the country. That should stop Giovanni! -if he manages to get through. You call your driver and tell him/her that you'll walk towards your house and he/she needs to come pick you up. Then you turn to see that James is crying. Meowth, who now looks like a regular Siamese cat, is nuzzling him and purring as if trying to calm him down (This makes you wonder if Meowth can still talk.) while Jessie is hugging him. You then remember that James did have to leave something behind - his grandparents, and of course the Pokémon. 

"James, it'll be okay," you say kindly, brushing his hair out of his face. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he weeps. You wonder what he's talking about until you realize that he's sitting in a puddle. 

"It's okay," you say, offering to help him up. "Come on, we need to head to my house." He accepts your help and takes a few steps. 

"Ah!" he exclaims in pain. "It hurts to walk." 

"Did you... like twist your ankle or something?" you ask. 

"It isn't that kind of pain. It stings around here." He touches the inside of his thighs, wincing as he does so. Wierd. Based on everything you've read, it should take a few minutes before a rash or anything would form. You notice then that there are dark, but fading, patches all the way down both legs as if his pants have been wet for a while. 

"Did you have an accident before we got here?" you ask. 

"I don't know... I remember having to go at the diner when Meowth came up, then it wasn't as urgent when we ran into the twerps..." 

"Do you think it could have happened when you saw Butch and Cassidy?" Jessie asks gently. She's actually a lot nicer than you expected, especially when it comes to James. She's really understanding and protective of him, though that doesn't completely surprise you. 

"M-maybe..." James whimpers thoughtfully.

"Can you walk?" Jessie asks. "Because we need to go, right?" She turns to you. "But I can't carry you." 

"If he's as light as he was in your world, I can carry him," you tell Jessie. "James, why don't you change clothes before it gets worse?" You shove your bag towards him, hoping he'll take the hint. "We'll wait for you outside." Jessie and Meowth head out, but you stay back for a minute. You pull out the cream and hand it to him along with some wipes. "Here, this will really help this time. And I think you should wear this." You hand him a diaper, a bit apologetic. 

"W-why now?" he asks tearfully. "What if someone notices?" 

"James, you had an accident this morning and no one noticed for thirty minutes. What if it happens again? What if you fall asleep in the car?" 

"I'll make sure I don't!" You give him a disbelieving look, but you walk outside anyway, dropping the subject.

He comes outside and you three humans and Meowth begin walking down the road towards your house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, mostly boring, filler chapter just to FINALLY get something up. Next chapter should be good and I think will be out sooner than this.

You do end up having to carry James. And he does end up falling asleep in your arms. All you can do is hope, for his sake and yours, that you can recognize him having a nightmare and wake him up before he has another accident. 

"Aren't you worried about Jimmy wettin' himself?" Meowth asks from Jessie's arms. You look over at him, surprised by both his bluntness and the fact that he knew. 

"What do you mean?" you ask. 

"We know James has a bed wetting problem," Jessie explains. "You know, too, don't you?" 

"Yeah..." you say, not sure what else to do. "How did you guys find out?" 

"We been with him forever, (your name)," Meowth says like it's the most obvious thing ever. Jessie sighs in exasperation. 

"Do you know about the time when the twerp and his friends were in the mountains near Jhoto and that one twerp was trying to take a picture of Articuno?" You nod. "And you know that we fell asleep in a cave after failing to catch Articuno?" You nod again. "Well, Meowth and I woke up before James and I noticed that his legs were covered in ice. We built a fire and moved him closer to it, and I just thought some snow blew in or something, but then he wet himself again, and we realized what was wrong. We just don't want to upset him by telling him we know, so we always pretend to be asleep when he wakes up to change clothes or whatever." You look at them in shock, slightly angry. 

"He thought he was successfully hiding this from you!" you whisper-yell. "Why didn't you let him know? You could have helped him!" 

"We have helped him. As much as we could. We always kept him as warm as possible and... We didn't know what else to do..." Jessie sounds like she's on the verge of tears. 

"It's fine. You're with me now. I'll make sure you're taken care of," you say gently. "All of you." You recognize your car approaching and you set James down so you can flag down your driver. "Hey, (driver's name)," you say as he/she stops and rolls down his/her window. 

"Hey (your name). Want a ride?" 

"Yeah. Can you take us to Wal-Mart? We need a few things for these guys." You lift James and put him in the back passenger seat. 

"W-we don't have any money..." Jessie says, getting in the car. 

"We do," you say as you get in the front seat and your driver drives off. "Just one thing - Meowth, I don't think it's a good idea for you to talk while we're there..." 

"Can't ya just dress me like a little kid or sometin?" he asks. You know he hates not being human. 

"I'm sorry, but you don't look human enough in this world... That reminds me, I know it's kind of awkward, but do you use a litter box or go outside or what?" 

"I use the toilet like everyone else," the Pokémon (cat?) says, clearly embarrassed. 

"Okay, that's all I need to know," you say. "Jessie, you think we should wake James up?" She does as you suggest. 

When you pull up to Wal-Mart, you take Jessie and James to pick out some clothes. Your driver and Meowth stay in the car. 

"Just get a few outfits and some pajamas for now. We'll go somewhere better in a few days to get you more," you say. 

You spend a while in the women's section and Jessie and James both find some clothes, then you go to the men's clothes and they find a few outfits.Then you take them to pick out some food amd drinks that they and Meowth like. After that, you take each of them individually to the pharmacy/cosmetics area for personal items, to checkout, then to the car. You go back in alone to buy James some overnight underwear that he was too embarrassed to get. You go out to the car, hide James's underwear in the trunk, and you all go to your house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Thank you everyone for all your support.
> 
> Also, the relationship between you and your driver is not professional. He/she can be like a friend, parent, s/o or whatever...

When you get to your house, you hand bags to Jessie, James, and your driver, who carry them in. You hand Jessie her feminine products so she doesn't have to worry about anyone else seeing them. You also make sure that, for James's sake, no one can see you as you take his overnight underwear in and hide them under your own bed. You then give your new guests a tour of the house, though, when you show them your multiple guest rooms, Jessie and Meowth immediately say that they'll all the share a room if you're okay with it, and after James hesitantly agrees, you say okay. You allow them to settle in the biggest guest room, and you use that time to make lunch.

You want your favorite soup for lunch, but it kind of makes you feel old to just eat soup so often, so you decide to make a dish out of it. The dish takes close to an hour to make, and by that time, Jessie, James, and Meowth have joined your driver in the living room. Driver puts Pokemon Master Quest disk one into the BlueRay player and you watch with them while the food doesn't need your attention. 

Three episodes into Master Quest, everyone has some food and Jessie, James, and Meowth are embarrassed, sad, scared, and/or angry at seeing their past selves mess up so much, so you change it to Lord of the Rings. 

By the end of Return of the King part 1, it's almost midnight and Jessie and James are both having trouble staying awake, so you tell them they should change and go to bed. Jessie gets her pajamas and goes into the restroom to change. You tell James he can change in your room and you go in there to lay out a pair of the disposable underwear you bought him. He walks in a few minutes later with his pajamas. He sees the underwear and looks up at you tearfully. 

"Please, don't make me wear a diaper..." he whispers as a few tears fall. 

"Come on, James, you're sharing a bed with Jessie and Meowth. You want to be covered, right?" He nods, defeated. You leave the room to give him some privacy. When he comes out, he goes straight to bed. Meowth is already in there and Jessie joins a few minutes later. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It's like 3 AM and you and Driver are still awake, playing your favorite multiplayer game. You see someone go into the restroom out of the corner of your eye. A few minutes later, James walks into the living room wearing different pajamas than he had three hours ago. 

What's up James?" You greet kindly. 

"I... I had a nightmare and I didn't want to bother anyone, but I don't want to go back to sleep..." he explains nervously. 

"You need your sleep, James," you chide gently. "But you can hang out in here with us till you decide you're ready to go back to bed. Just let us finish this level, then we can watch a movie." You and Driver finish the level, get through the annoying stuff the game won't let you skip, pause, save, switch to the BlueRay player, and turn of the game system (if it doesn't double as your BlueRay player). "What do you guys want to watch?" you ask. James looks at the movies and decides X-Men looks cool. You set it up and you all start watching. 

Near the end of X-Men, James has fallen asleep again. You and driver finish the movie, then you go to take a shower, with music playing just loud enough for you to hear. 

(knock, knock) "Hey (y/n)?" Driver asks from the other side of the door thirty minutes later. (You have other restrooms in your house, so you don't have to worry about taking a long shower.) 

"What's up?" you ask, pausing your music. 

"James... had an accident..." he/she says hesitantly. "I woke him up and he started crying and apologizing profusely. I calmed him down a bit, but I'm not really sure what to do now. Can we get him clean clothes without waking up Meowth and Jessie?" You consider what you just heard four a moment and contemplate telling Driver about everything. You decide to. 

"Come in for a minute and I'll tell you stuff," you say. You're not worried about the fact that you're naked; you and Driver are best friends, you change in front of each other and come into the only full bathroom your house has while the other is showering all the time. Driver comes in and you tell him/her about everything that happened in the Pokemon world. You tell him/her about the things you bought for James at Wal-Mart and tell him/her that if he/she doesn't want to risk waking anyone else up, James can fit in your own clothes. Driver says okay and starts to go back out to help James, but you tell him/her to stop at the door and say James might need a shower before he changes clothes. Driver agrees and goes out to tell James and wait for you to get out. You quickly finish your shower, dress, and get out of the restroom. When you see James, you can't help but notice the flash of betrayal in his tear filled eyes. He walks into the restroom with his clothes and overnight underwear. 

"Shit, I forgot a towel to dry off the couch!" Driver says suddenly soon after James is in the restroom. 

"Just get one of the big towels from the kitchen that we put dishes on to air dry," you say. 

"You want to clean up urine with a towel that we put clean dishes on?" Driver asks, disgusted. 

"And then throw it away," you finish, annoyed at your driver's stupidity. He/she goes into the kitchen and gets a towel then brings it back to you. You press the towel into the couch where James was sitting, allowing the towel to soak up what it can. "I'm going to get the air freshener stuff to clean up what the towel won't get," you tell your driver and do just that. 

Once the couch is as clean as you're going to get it and James is out of the shower, driver goes to take a shower of his/her own. You and James sit on the other couch. 

"I'm sorry," James says tearfully after a bit of silence. 

"It's okay, James," you soothe almost without thinking about it. "I... had to tell (driver) about everything," you start reluctantly. "But (s)he won't tell anyone. (S)He won't make fun of you either. (S)He understands..." James nods sadly. "So why didn't you get another diaper before you fell asleep?" 

"I didn't mean to fall asleep..." James says, starting to cry again. You pull him almost into your lap, wrapping him in a protective hug. "It's okay. It's okay...." You try to calm him down, but he ends up crying himself to sleep. When you driver gets out of the shower, you ask him/her to take James to your room so he can sleep. You feel like you need another shower... after you put all of the wet clothes in the washer and start it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one thinking that each chapter is shorter and suckier than the last? Hopefully next chapter will actually be good, but here's this for now... Feedback of any kind is welcome and thank you for reading and for the support you've shown.

"(Y/N), wake up! Jessie, James, and Meowth are gone," Driver shakes you awake. "I think they stole some food, too." You get up and immediately go to the car, not taking the time to change clothes or lock the door. Driver follows, apparently thinking the same thing as you. 

"Did you see which way they went?" You ask, sliding behind the wheel. Driver points in one direction and you go that way. You don't have to drive long before you find them. Apparently, they see you and stop walking. "Where are you guys going?" you ask, going for nonchalant. They look at each other, then at the ground, not answering. "Look, guys, if you want to leave, you can. We'll give you food and whatever you need, but you can stay with us. We'll take care if you. You'll be safe with us." They look at each other, then at you, then at the ground again. You see tears in James's eyes. "Why don't you get in the car and come back? If you still want to leave, we'll give you the proper provisions and bring you back here." They silently get in the car and you turn around and go home. You have the radio on in the front and Jessie and James talk amongst themselves in the back. 

"We decided to stay with you," James says when you get back home, "...if that's okay..." he adds hesitantly. 

"It's totally okay," you respond. You lead the way back into the house. Jessie and James sheepishly go into the kitchen and start to put back the food they tried to steal, but you stop them, saying they can eat whatever they want if they're hungry. You, Driver, and Meowth go into the kitchen to find food as well. Then everyone gathers in the living room to finish Lord of the Rings. 

Once the trilogy is over, it's 6:43 P.M. and you ask if anyone else is hungry. Everyone says yes and you decide to go out to eat at your favorite local restaurant. When you get back home, you put in your favorite game and everyone takes turns for a few hours. Around 11:00 P.M., James seems both anxious and sleepy. He excuses himself to get ready for bed and you get Jessie and Meowth alone. 

"I think you guys should tell James that you know his secret. You know that I know, and Driver found out last night. I think if he knows that everyone is understands, he'll be less nervous to go to sleep every night, right?" you tell them. Jessie shakes her head. 

"We can't tell him. He'll be so upset. He can't know that we know," Jessie responds. 

"Who can't know that you know what, Jessie?" James asks, walking in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"James!" Jessie exclaims. "What are you doing in here?" 

"I, um, I..." James stammers. "I-I forgot something?" 

"In (y/n)'s room?" Meowth asks in disbelief. Oops, you forgot to give James his overnight underwear... 

"Were you looking for these James?" Jessie asks, pulling a package out from under the bed. You, James, and Meowth are all shocked to see that she found the diapers. 

"How did you - I don't know what you're talking about..." James says. Jessie gets up, walks over to him, and hugs him. 

"You really think we didn't know, James? We found out years ago, we just didn't know what to do other than keep you warm..." she says and James bolts. He runs out of your bedroom door and out of the house. You follow him out to see him vomiting off the side of the porch. Then he collapses on the porch floor, sobbing. You start to walk up to him, only to have Jessie stop you, walking up to him herself. "It's okay James," she says, pulling him back into her arms. "We already knew." She tilts his chin up, forcing him to look up at her, "We aren't going to make fun of you and we don't think any less of you, okay?" James gives a weak nod and Jessie kisses the top of his forehead. "Do you at least sleep better when you're wearing those?" she chooses her words carefully so as not to set him off. 

"A-a little," he says timidly. "I still wake up and have to change sometimes..." He trails off as more tears fall and Jessie pulls him in tighter. Meowth walks over on all fours, sits in James's lap and starts purring. James starts petting him without seeming to notice. 

"We know ya can't control it, Jimmy. Dat's why we never said nuttin' in da first place," Meowth says gently. 

Not really sure what else to do, you stand by the door, watching. Soon, James calms down and you all walk back into the house. James starts to walk to the room he's staying in, but Jessie stops him, literally turning him toward your room. Understanding what's happening, nobody says a word as James goes into your room and shuts the door. That's when you notice Driver sitting on the couch in pajamas with wet hair. So that's where he/she has been! James emerges from your room and Jessie leads him into the restroom, presumably for them both to brush their teeth. Then as James finally gets to go to bed, Jessie walks up to you. 

"Do you mind if I take some of... the special underwear to our room? That way, if he has to change he doesn't have to wake you up..." You're nodding before Jessie even finishes speaking. You lead her to your room. 

"Honestly, it would bother me even if I did happen to be asleep, but yeah, here," you hand her the package, "keep them in your bedroom or even the bathroom. Make it easier on James." You both smile as she takes the package and you bid each other good night, then she heads to bed, followed by Meowth. You turn to Driver. "House to ourselves as long as we're quiet. Imma hit the shower. Pick a movie? Or game?" you say as you get your pajamas and head to the restroom. 

"Pirates?" (s)he asks and you nod, beaming. You take a quick shower then you and Driver fall asleep watching Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should actually have some age play. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, long chapter since I haven't posted in a while. I was blocked for like 2 months, then I didn't have money to buy minutes, but I finally found some wifi, so here you go!

(Jessie's POV)

I walk into the room Meowth, James, and I are sharing and see James has already fallen asleep... with his thumb in his mouth. I can't help but smile at how young and fragile and cute he looks like that. I get in bed and under the covers, then I gently pull James's hands away from his mouth. I wonder if he would use a pacifier if he had one. I guess I would have to ask (y/n) to buy one to try it, but wouldn't that be weird? I push these thoughts out of my mind and quickly fall asleep. 

(BACK TO NORMAL POV) 

You wake up hearing the fight between Skeletons Jack and Barbosa. _Weird, I thought it was close to this part when I fell asleep, _you think. You wonder how long you slept and look at you phone. 4:21 AM. The movie must have started itself over after being on the title screen for so long. Some of your movies do that and some don't; you can never remember which is which. You wonder how James is doing, so you go near their bedroom. You don't open the door, but you listen for a moment. No whimpering, no crying, no rustling of clothes, no talking. Sounds like things are okay. For now at least. You turn the TV and BluRay player off then lay on the small couch, letting Driver stretch out on the big one the two of you had fallen asleep cuddling on. Of course your mind doesn't let you fall back asleep though. You find yourself thinking about how young James acts sometimes and you wonder if he's a Little. You almost immediately decide he is and you wonder if he tries to hide it or if he just doesn't know about it. You're going to have to talk to Jessie about it... You finally end up falling asleep around 5:50.__

__It's almost noon when you wake up and everyone else is already up watching Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Norrington just started fighting Jack at the pub in Tortuga, so you haven't missed much. You wonder when everyone got up and if they watched Black Pearl first. You decide to ask them just that._ _

__"Yes," Jessie responds. "We've been up since 9:30. Meowth figured out how to work the BluRay player." You nod._ _

__"I just woke up a few minutes ago," Driver says, voice still rough from sleep._ _

__"Have you guys eaten? Are you hungry?" you ask. Driver raises his/her hand as if to say 'I'm hungry.'._ _

__"We had some Ramen noodles..." James answers._ _

__"Okay," you tell James kindly, then playfully you say "Driver, get your own food, I ain't your maid!" You get up and go into the kitchen and Driver grudgingly follows. You just get yourself a bowl of cereal because you're too lazy to even use the microwave right now. Driver gets a mug for tea/coffee, but you stop him/her. "Dude, you're like dead, are you feeling okay?" He/she nods. "You know we have like 3 rooms that no one ever uses if you want to catch some more sleep?" He/she nods again then goes to crash in the nearest bedroom. You follow him/her to make sure he/she makes it to the bed and gets covered up. You then put that mug in the sink in case Driver is sick, grab your now soggy cereal, and go back into the living room._ _

__"Is (s)he alright?" Meowth asks about Driver._ _

__"I hope so," you respond. You then realize that one of Driver's close friends died around this time of year a few years ago and wonder if that's what's wrong. You tell Jessie, James, and Meowth that that's probably what it is and, after they each express their sympathy, everyone turns their attention back to the movie._ _

__"Hey, Jessie, can I talk to you?" you ask after the movie. She agrees and follows you outside after you tell James and Meowth that you won't be long and they can go ahead and start another movie if they want. "Have you ever noticed.... James acting like a baby...?" you ask hesitantly, not really sure how to word it._ _

__"Like sucking his thumb and needing help with simple thing like getting dressed or feeding himself?" she asks._ _

__"Um... yeah..." You say, surprised she understands._ _

__"Yeah he does that, why?" You briefly explain ABDL and ask if she thought she or James would be into it. She says that he might be but she isn't. The two of you go inside and you convince James to go outside with you.__

__"Hey... have you ever noticed that you sometimes act younger than most people your age?" you ask gently. "Like sometimes you need help with things you should be able to do on your own?"_ _

__"Yes, I know I'm childish," he says sadly. "I'm sorry, I-I can try to grow up!" You quickly calm him down, telling him it's okay. Then you tell him about your conversation with Jessie and ask what he thinks. He looks shocked and possibly slightly disgusted, but you can tell it's a front and he's actually excited yet nervous._ _

__"If you want, I can take you to the store and you can get some stuff," you say. He shakes his head, becoming increasingly nervous. You instantly move to calm him down. "Hey it's okay. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I just wanted to let you know about it." He nods, calming a bit. "Do you want to go back in and watch the movie?"_ _

__"A-actually, I miss being outside..." he says hesitantly as if he's afraid of how you'll respond._ _

__"Okay. It's nice out here today, so we can hang out out here. You want to ask Jessie, Meowth, and Driver if they want to come out?" He nods again and the two of you go back inside to tell everyone else. James tells Jessie and Meowth while you go to the room Driver crashed in. You walk in and see that (s)he is awake, and crying._ _

__"Hey, what's wrong?" you ask. (S)He looks up at you, knowing you already know the answer. "I think everyone is going outside. You want me to chill here with you or you want to come with us?" you ask. "Or would you rather be alone?" you add to make sure he/she knows that's an option._ _

__(Knock, knock) "Are you two coming outside?" Jessie asks. You walk to the door._ _

__"We might be out later. If you guys want to go ahead, you can." Jessie says okay and you close the door back. Driver in sitting hugging his/her knees to his/her chest and hiding his/her head in his/her lap. You silently sit beside him/her and hug him/her._ _

__"Why couldn't it have been me?" you hear Driver whisper._ _

__"Because the world needs you still," you respond without thinking. "(Driver's friend) is in a better place now and he/she wouldn't want you to be grieving like this three years later. I know it's hard..." You find yourself at a loss for words. You've seen stuff like this on t.v., and yeah, you've consoled people before, but you never said anything like this... Driver just cuddles into you and you stay like that for a while._ _

__After maybe an hour, you hear Jessie, James, and Meowth come back in. Someone knocks on the door. Driver lets you answer it._ _

__"Is everything alright?" James asks._ _

__"Yeah, we were just talking," you say. "Everything's fine. You guys already through being outside?"_ _

__"Yes, are you two going to watch the movie with us?"_ _

__"We can," you hear Driver say behind you. "Just give me a minute. (Y/N), you can go ahead and go." You're surprised to say the least, but you do as Driver suggests and follow James into the living room._ _

__True to his/her word, Driver joins everyone in the living room after a few minutes looking completely refreshed and even wearing clean clothes. You really hope your failed inspirational speech didn't get to him/her in the wrong way... Jessie, James, and Meowth are all cuddled together on the small couch, so Driver sits next to you on the big one._ _

__Around 8:30, when the Pirates of the Caribbean marathon is over, you convince your guests to check out Dragon Ball Z. They agree, but first they want to get ready for bed. James takes a quick shower then comes back dressed for bed. Jessie tells you to start the show without her because she plans on taking a long shower. You put in season one and watch it. Jessie comes back near the end of the third episode. You're on the first episode of the last disc of season one when Jessie and James decide to go bed. You put in yours and Driver's favorite two player game and play that for a while._ _

__By 3:00 AM, Driver has fallen asleep and you're reading fanfiction when you hear someone walk into the restroom. A few minutes later, James comes into the living room and sees that you're still awake.__

__"Hello, (y/n). What time is it?" He looks like he's been crying._ _

__"Hey, James. It's a little after 3:00 AM. Are you okay?"_ _

__"Um, I-I had been thinking about what you said earlier today and... I was... I don't know that I want to do it, but I was wondering..." He hesitates, growing nervous. You wait patiently. "Do you... do you have any sort of... blanket or something I can... cuddle?" You smile, leading him to your room to show him your plushies and he chooses your favorite Eevee evolution plush from the XY Evolution promos._ _

__"Is that your favorite evolution of Eevee?" you ask._ _

__"Actually Leafeon is my favorite, but I don't see one."_ _

__"Yeah I haven't gotten the chance to buy Leafeon yet." He nods._ _

__"This one will work. Thank you," he says. "So what were you doing?"_ _

__"I was reading," you respond. "Is there anything you want to do?"_ _

__"I guess I'll go back to bed... Can, can I sleep in here?" James responds._ _

__"Sure. Do you need anything before you go to sleep?" He shakes his head and gets into the bed. You turn to go back into the living room, but before you leave, you check on him one last time before turning the light out and notice he's sucking his thumb. "You know you shouldn't do that, James," you say gently. "You use your hands for everything, who knows what kind of germs are on them."_ _

__"I'm sorry!" James whimpers, jerking his hand away from his mouth. You catch it and gently place it beside him._ _

__"It's okay. Just try not to do it okay?"_ _

__"I guess maybe you were right about me," he says sadly. It takes you a minute to realize what he's talking about._ _

__"That's not exactly a bad thing," you soothe. "Why don't I take just you to Wal-Mart when we get up and we can check stuff out okay? Or actually, if you want, we can go now. They're open 24/7."_ _

__"Let's go now," he says and the two of you get ready to go. You text Driver to let him/her know what's going on before you leave your drive way in case he/she wakes up, then you drive James to Wal-Mart._ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep having bad luck with my phone, so I'm posting this earlier than I planned because Idk when I'll have another chance.

It's been a little over an hour and a half since you and James arrived at Wal-Mart. The two of you walked around the store for a while, looking at random stuff before ending up in the baby section. James had chosen a blanket and some toys and you're looking at pacifiers and bottles when you notice that James won't stand still. Without saying a word, you take his hand and start to lead him to the nearest restroom, but he can't walk very fast.

"I know it isn't something you should usually do, but stand on the end of the cart and hold on to the basket," you instruct. He stands on the cart facing you and grips the basket with one hand and himself with the other, blushing profusely. You walk as quickly as you can to the restroom now, though you go easy on the turns so as not to scare or hurt James. 

The multiple user restrooms are closed for the night, so there's only the family room. James gets off the cart and leans against the wall as you knock on the door. 

"Just a minute!" you hear an old woman say, followed by a whimper from James. 

"What about those?" James asks, pointing with his free hand to the multi-user restrooms. 

"They're usually locked at night, but I'll check," you say, going to try to open the door of first the women's room, then the men's, each to no avail. There are tears in James's eyes now. You feel rude doing it, but you knock on the door to the family room again. The woman gives the same response, sounding slightly annoyed this time. 

"Can You come in with me?" James asks as his second hand shoots to his crotch. You think about that momentarily - it would be weird - but you soon realize that he has no hope of making it without your help, so you say yes. 

After a minute or two, the old lady finally comes out and you immediately usher James in. The old woman says something, but you don't catch it. You let the door shut itself as, without even thinking about it, you pull James's pants off and sit him on the toilet. He had already started to wet himself and there's a noticeable spot on his pants once he finishes and pulls them back up. 

"I'm s-sorry," he weeps. You pull him into a hug while making sure to avoid his wet pants. 

"Why weren't you wearing your special underwear?" you can't help but ask. You thought he was planning to go to bed... 

"I... I don't know... I forgot," he says between sobs. That somehow doesn't surprise you. 

"It's okay. Why don't you stay here and I'll buy you some dry clothes and come back, alright? I'll be quick." He nods and you leave the restroom. You go to the men's section and get a pair of pajama pants that match his, then you go to the pharmacy and get a small pack of the diapers you've been buying for him. You quickly pay for the stuff at a self check out and get two bags - one to keep the diapers in and one for the wet clothes - then walk as quickly as you can back to family restroom after making sure you have the receipt. To your relief, there's no one waiting for James to get out. You knock on the door. 

"Yes?" That is undoubtedly James's voice. 

"James, it's me," you inform him kindly. "Can you let me in?" You hear the door unlock, but it doesnt open. You open it yourself and walk in. You immediately lock the door and start to change James. He doesn't move either to help you or to protest to what you're doing, though he does give you a sad look as you put a diaper on him. "Do you need to go again before we leave?" you ask as you wash your hands after you finish getting him dressed. 

"I can't go with you in here unless it's an emergency..." he says. You nod in understanding, pick up the bags and walk out to give James some privacy. 

Once the two of you are finished at the restroom, you go back to the baby supplies. James chooses a few pacifiers and bottles, which ends up taking at least thirty minutes, and you go towards the check outs. When you get up front, you go to the trading card/ collectables area and pick up a Leafeon plush. You notice James looking at it longingly the rest of the time you're in the store. The two of you walk to the car and you let James choose a pacifier to keep with him in case he wants it on the way home. He sits in the front seat and you cover him with his new blanket after buckling him up. You then put everything else in the back, except for Leafeon. When you get into the driver seat, you hand the plush to James. 

"You know this is yours, right?" you say, smiling. Clearly, he didn't. 

"I thought you collected them! You didn't buy this for yourself?" he asks incredulously. You shake your head. 

"Nope. I mean I do collect Eevee evolution plushies, but I already have several, including my favorite. This one, I bought for you." He beams at this. 

"Thank you," he says softly. James yawns as the two of you fall into a slightly awkward silence, so you turn the radio on low. Before long, he's fast asleep, pacifier in his mouth and Leafeon cuddled to his chest. Seeing as you still have a fifteen minute drive to your house, you have to turn up the radio to keep yourself awake, but it doesn't wake James up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? Lol yeah I had writer's block for what? Like a year? I finally thought of some sinarios that might be interesting, so maybe I'll get a few chapters out soon. Here's a tiny one because it doesn't really belong with anything else I plan to write.

When you get home, you unlock the door then go back to the car to get James. You carry him in and lay him on your bed. Then you go back outside to bring in all of the stuff. You set it beside your bed and go into the living room and fall asleep on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

When you wake up around 11 AM, it's hot. _Great day to go swimming, _you think. _Jessie and James need swimming clothes. Time to go shopping for real! _You get up and go into the kitchen to start making lunch, but you see Jessie and Driver have already started.____

"Hey, guys, what's for lunch?" you ask. 

"Sushi!" Jessie responds cheerfully. You're momentarily shocked. You don't remember buying stuff for sushi... 

"We went grocery shopping this morning," Driver explains. "While you and James were asleep. What did you guys do last night, anyway?" 

"Well, James was having trouble sleeping, and you know, I don't sleep anyway so we..." you trail off, not sure if you want to tell everyone yet exactly what you bought him. "... went shopping..." you finish lamely. 

"Shoppin' for what?" asks Meowth, who seems to come out of nowhere. 

"I'll let him show you if he wants you to know when he wakes up," you say.

"He is awake," says Jessie at the same time Driver says "He's already awake." and Meowth says "He's takin' a shower." 

"Oh... kayy" you say slowly as you process all three voices at once. "So, do you guys like swimming?" You ask, meaning for only Jessie and Meowth to amswer for themselves and James. 

"What kind of question is that? You know I do!" Driver says. 

"Wasn't exactly talking to you," you say, half joking, half exasperated. "Jessie, Meowth? What about the two of you and James?" you ask, clarifying. An enthusiastic yes from jessie, an emphatic no from Meowth. 

"And James loves it, too," Jessie says. 

"In rivers?" you ask to make sure. You've had too many friends get you exited about swimming and then chicken out and leave you in the water alone when you bring them to your favorite river. 

"Yeah," Jessie says, still excited. 

"Cool. I was thinking we could go to the mall and stuff today, get you guys some more clothes, then we could go swimming tomorrow if it's still warm," you explain. "Meowth, you can come today as long as you don't talk around other poeple, but tomorrow, do you want to come with us or would you be comfortable staying here alone?

"I..." He eyes Jessie suspiciously. You can almost see a thought bubble form above his head where he imagines Jessie throwing him into the water. "...tink I'll stay here alone." 

"What are we doing that you don't want to do, Meowth?" James asks as he comes into the kitchen. He still looks tired. 

"We might be going swimming tomorrow," you inform James. He perks up slightly at this. 

"Why can't we go today?" he asks, almost whining. 

"Because today, we're taking you and Jessie clothes shopping," you say, not completely able to keep your own excitement out of your voice. It manages to cheer James up the rest of the way. 

"Cool! When are we leaving?" he asks excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"We'll get ready and go after lunch," you say as Driver sets the last type of sushi in the serving area. 

"Lunch is served," (s)he says with a smirk. "I made your favorite, (y/n)!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at chapters.

"So Meowth," you say after everyone gets their food, "you never said if you wanted to go today or not."

"Would I be allowed in da stories?" he asks. 

"A few of them,"you say reassuringly. "Three mall is probably the only place where you couldn't be with us and they have a nice indoor pet park that you could stay at." 

"I guess I'll just stay here," he says sadly. 

You nod, feeling bad. _I need to find something he can do with us, _you think.__

__"I'll watch da house for ya's," Meowth says a bit more cheerfully._ _

__"Why don't you do yourself a favor and watch TV instead?" you joke, causing Meowth to smile._ _

__"Sounds good ta me!"_ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__After lunch, you warn Jessie and James that the mall is almost an hour away and they should be prepared for a long trip. You get this feeling that James won't actually prepare as well as you'd hope, so you choose a small backpack from your room. Driver, seeming to know what you're doing, distracts Jessie, James, and Meowth by getting them to help clean up in the kitchen. You quickly sneak into their bedroom and get an extra outfit for each of them. One for James in case he has an accident before you can buy him some new clothes, and one for Jessie because you never what could happen. -Actually, on that thought, you might need to pack extra clothes for yourself and Driver as well.- Though the only likely scenario you can see Jessie needing clean clothes in is if James has an accident and it gets on her. Anyway, with your bag packed with everything you need from the guest room, you go back to room, relived to see that everyone else is still in the kitchen. You pull a handful of diapers out of the pack you bought last night and put them in the bag. You also get Leafeon and a few pacifiers, because again, you never know what might happen._ _

__It's while you're putting James's comfort items in the backpack that you remember his wet clothes from last night. It's too late to wash them now, they probably stink and the stains have had too long to set in. You get the bag you kept them in and, without opening it, you walk out the front and to the outdoor trash bins and throw away the ruined clothes. You go back inside, wash your hands, get a spare outfit each for you and Driver, put your wallet and anything else you usually carry with you in the small outer pocket of the bag, and set it by the front door._ _

"Need any help?" you call into the kitchen. 

"Nope, just finishing up," Driver says, walking into the living room while drying his/her hands on a dish towel. 

"So can we leave now?" Jessie asks, walking into view. James follows her. Her doesn't speak he looks hopeful. 

"Are you _ready _to go?" Driver asks.__

__"YES!" Jessie and James both reply. Jessie in annoyance, James in excitement._ _

__"Okay, then. (Y/N), you ready?" Driver asks. You simply nod. "Then let's go."_ _

__Meowth walks out on the porch to wave you off. Half way to the car, Driver stops, looking back at the porch. You hear him/her stop walking and turn around, following his/her gaze to see what's wrong. He/she is looking at Meowth, who is failing to hide the miserable look on his face._ _

__"Hey, Meowth," Driver calls softly, gently. Meowth looks up. "How would you like if I stayed here with you?"_ _

If you were still in the anime world, you know there'd be a close-up of Meowth's face, tears of joy stramimg down it. As it is, he just nods excitedly, visibly cheering up. Smart. You never know who could be watching and you don't want the world to know you have a talking cat. That reminds you: Jessie and James need to change their hair in case Giovani does manage to make it to this world... You and Driver nod to each other. He/She goes back into the house and you get in the driver's seat in the car. Jessie gets in the front passenger seat and James stretches out in the back. All three of you put in your seat belts then you start the car and pull out of the driveway into the road.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I took down the original note, but my offer still stands: If you get inspired from this fic and want to write your own, go for it. Then let me know about in the comments on here and I'll check it out!
> 
> By the way this isn't like me saying everyone should write their own stuff, it's just that the main reason I don't write stuff based off someone else's work is because I feel like I should ask their permission and I don't want to go through that, so this is my permission to anyone who is the same way.

As you expected, James fell asleep within a few minutes. 

"Jessie?" you ask quietly. She looks up at you. "Did you notice if James... wore protection?" 

"No, I didn't," she responds, keeping her voice down. "He probably didn't put one on. You know how he is." You nod. You were afraid of that. 

"There's a rest stop like 15 minutes away. I'll stop there and wake him up," you say. 

"I hope he can wait that long..." Jessie mutters. You nod in agreement and the conversation dies back down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ten minutes later, you hear James whimpering from the backseat. _We're too late, _you think dejectedly. You ask Jessie to see if he's awake.__

__"His eyes are are still closed," she informs you after turning around to look, "but he's holding himself like he's trying not to have an accident."_ _

__"Try to wake him up," you say. "We're less than five minutes away from the rest stop now." Jessie says okay and tries to wake James up._ _

__"James!" she calls softly, almost sing-song. "Hey, James, wake up!" She shakes him. He whines. "Hey, we're stopping in a few minutes. You can wait that long, right?" With a glance in the rear-view mirror, you see James shake his head, eyes filling with tears._ _

__"It's okay, James we're almost there," you soothe. He leans forward until he's almost doubled over and whimpers. You start to give your signal because the stop is coming up. "It's right here James, just hold on a few more seconds."_ _

__You turn into the parking lot, park as close as you can to the restrooms and turn the car off. You quickly get out, grabbing the backpack as you go, and go around to help James out. You unbuckle him and carry him to the restrooms, setting him down only when you get to the doors. You try to open the door to the men's room. It's locked. James is full on potty dancing. You try to open the door to the women's room. Also locked. You knock on each door in turn, but no one answers either._ _

__"Looks like they're closed," you say, sad on James's behalf. Tears are streaming down his face, he has a death grip on his crotch, and he already has a sizable wet spot on his pants. You bend down and start untying his boots. "Let's take off your shoes then you can go ahead and wet yourself." You take of his left boot. "I brought you some extra clothes. You can change in the car." You take of his right boot and step away, boots in hand, to give James a small sense of privacy. You hear him sobbing as his bladder empties._ _

__Once you hear the stream trickle to a stop, you turn back around and walk James to the car, rubbing small, soothing circles on his back as you go. You get him to take off his socks before he gets in the car and you find a plastic bag to put his wet clothes in. You then pull out the extra pants you brought for him, a diaper, and the wipes._ _

__"Make sure you wear this," you say, gentle yet firm, as you hand him the diaper. He doesn't even look up to show his disdain like he usually would._ _

__"C-can y-you h-h-help mmme?" he asks in a trembling voice, eyes glued to the ground._ _

__"Of course," you say kindly. "Jessie can you help me with something?" She looks at you from the front passenger seat, obviously wary of what you'll ask her. You almost laugh. "I just need you to hold this blanket up so no-one will see James," you say, handing her the blanket you keep in the car. She nods and gets out of the car, looking relieved._ _

__You move James to between the two open passenger side doors and show Jessie where to hold the blanket. She turns around and holds the blanket up behind her in an uncomfortable-looking position as you pull James's wet clothes off and stuff them in the plastic bag. You let him wipe of his genitals with one wet wipe while get his legs and feet. You both wipe off your hand with wet wipes as well. Then you put the diaper on him. Unfortunately, you forgot to get powder or the rash cream, so you just have to hope that his rash from a few days ago doesn't worsen. -You have to get gas before you get to the mall. Maybe they'll have something there. Or in a store in the mall.- You help him into his pants then you realise that you forgot to bring him extra socks._ _

__"It doesn't look like I packed you anymore socks. You don't have to put your boots back on if you don't want," you say to James. "...I guess we'll go to Target before the mall and you can get some sandals. Both of you - for the river tomorrow. And you can get some more socks for when you want to wear your boots." James nods and Jessie smiles. 'New shoes! Yay!' you imagine her thinking._ _

__Everyone gets back in the car and buckles up then you get back on the road. You and Jessie sing along to the radio. (Apparently they had a lot of the same artists in their world.) James doesn't fall back asleep, but he stays silent. When you pull into the gas station 15 minutes later, you turn around in your seat to check on James while Jessie goes in to use the restroom. You see that his eyes are bloodshot and his face is red and wet from crying._ _

__"James, have you been crying this whole time?" you ask, heart breaking at the thought. He doesn't respond, simply looks down at the floor. That might as well have been a yes. You climb into the backseat and pull him into a hug. "Hey, I'm not mad at you, okay?" you say soothingly, rubbing his back again. He starts crying harder. "I know things were kind of crazy when we left the house. I should have made sure you were prepared for the trip. You were just excited to go shopping, weren't you?" He nods, a ghost of a smile playing at his lips. "Come on. Why don't you cone inside, clean up, try to use the restroom, and then we can get some ice cream," you say in that gentle, cheerful voice people use when trying to cheer up a distressed child. "Does that sound good?" There's a hint of apprehension in his eyes, but there's more of a smile on his face as he nods. You gently wipe away his tears with your thumbs and get out of the car. You give him your flip flops so he doesn't get sick from germs on the concrete and you walk in barefoot._ _

__Inside the gas station, they have a display of crappy flip flops for $5. You hate doing this, because you can but a good pair for that much at Wal-Mart, but you need shoes now. You let James choose a pair because yours are almost comically too big/too small for him, pay for the new shoes, and help him stand on one foot as he changes into them and you put your own back on._ _

__(Note: If you identify as male, some of this paragraph won't apply to you.) You then lead James into the restroom, disregarding gender. Fortunately, there's no one in there. He goes into one stall and you go into the other. You relieve yourself quickly and go wash your hands then wait for James._ _

__"Can you turn the water back on?" asks a small voice that you barely recognize as James's. The sink is motion sensored, so you have to stand in front of it and move your hands in the water to keep it running. After a few minutes James comes out of the stall looking even more upset than when he was in the car. "I couldn't go," he sobs. You wrap him in another hug._ _

__"Hey, it's okay," you soothe. "Remember I just wanted you to try. You just went a few minutes ago. I wouldn't expect you to go much if at all." He stops crying rather quickly and nods._ _

__"So we still get ice cream?" he asks hopefully._ _

__"Wash your face, and then yes." He does as you say, looking much happier afterwards. You lead him out of the restroom and to the ice cream freezer. To your relief, no one seems to have noticed your conversation in the restroom (or, if you're female, the fact that you brought a man into the women's room). "Hey, you want to see if we can find Jessie so she can get something, too?" you ask and he says yes without hesitation. You consider that to be progress, seeing as how you expected him to be worried you'd end up not getting any ice cream. You find Jessie waiting by the car and open your mouth to explain what's going on, but James beats you to it.__

___(Y/N)'s buying us ice cream!" he says with all the childish excitement you know and love him for. "Come pick some out, Jess!" Jessie's face lights up and she follows James back inside._ _ _

___When you get back inside, you see the one shelf of not-food items that the gas station sells and remember you need to get James some rash cream if they have any. You go look while he and Jessie are picking out ice cream. You find what you're looking for, pick it up, and go ahead and pay for it then put it in your pocket. You just got James to cheer up, you don't want to ruin his mood again already. You then join Jessie and James at the freezer to get your own ice cream. You pick your favorite thing that you can eat with only one hand and then you all three get in line. You pay for the ice cream and the gas and go back outside. You unlock the car, pump the gas, and get back out on the road. Next stop: Target. Hopefully._ _ _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank all of you for showing so much support! With so few chapters in two years, - which aren't even posted in normal intervals - it's easy for some to lose hope in ever seeing an update, but I don't plan to stop this anytime soon, even if I might stop it for a year again because I can't think of anything to write.
> 
> I'd like to say a special thank you to everyone who comments. I tried to reply to each of you, but I'm kind of bad with words (believe it or not) and it's hard to respond to everything without being redundant. Just know that I love getting comments!
> 
>  
> 
> Every one of you readers are greatly appreciated! Thank you again!

The rest of the ride to Target passes uneventfuly. You drive and all three of you eat your ice cream and sing along to the radio. When you pull into the Target parking lot, you notice the cosmetology school next to it.

"Hey, the hair colors you guys have: are they... natural?" you ask hesitantly. 

"Yeah, why?" Jessie responds.

"I've always wondered. In this world, people can dye their hair neon colors, but nobody is born with them," you explain. "New universe, new life. If you want a new hair style - or color - there's a place we can go to do it." You point out the school, hoping that they themselves would realise they would be safer if they could blend in more. 

"But what is a 'Beauty School'?" Jessie asks skeptically, reading the sign. 

"It's like a college for hair stylists," you explain. "It's places like this that I've always gotten my hair done." 

Jessie and James both agree to check it out and, after doing so, they both decide to get their hair done. They each get the split ends trimmed off then they decide to change their hair color. Seeing as how you plan on going swimming tomorrow, the hair stylists suggest just bleaching their hair for now, but warn them that some conditions can make it look kind of green. Jessie and James are okay with this, so they each get their hair bleached. 

James gets done before Jessie since his hair is so much shorter, then he sits beside you in the waiting area. You soon notice him squirming a lot and looking around. You get up and quietly ask the person at the front desk, a girl whose nametag reads Sarah, if they have a restroom. She glances over your shoulder at James, who is holding himself while he thinks no one is looking. 

"We're not supposed to let customers use it, but I think we can make an exception for your friend," she says. You nod your thanks and she leads the way. You pull James with you as Sarah deliberately walks past him. She takes you into what looks to be a storage room and goes off to one side and opens a door. You see the restroom beyond the door and walk to it with James. "Um, I'm sorry, I can't allow you both in at once," she says, stopping you. You say okay and back off, not wanting to make things worse for James, but inwardly, you curse the girl out, especially after the worried look James gives you. 

"You're okay, James, go ahead," you say kindly. He stumbles into the restroom and Sarah lets the door close behind him. 

You and Sarah wait outside the door for a few minutes of awkward silence until James comes back out. He keeps his head down and eyes on the ground. Sarah leads the way back out to the waiting area. By the time you get there, Jessie is waiting for you. You pay for the work that was done and you, Jessie, and James leave the building. 

"James, what's wrong?" Jessie asks once you're outside since she doesn't see anyone within ear shot. 

"Nothing's wrong," he says, though his voice cracks a few times. 

"You didn't make it, did you?" you ask, so quietly you're not sure either of them heard you. James shakes his head as Jessie looks at him, sympathy written all over her face, though it was soon replaced with anger. 

"What. Happened?" she bites out, causing James to flinch at every syllable. 

"I... I... I'm sorry," James sobs. You place a hand on the small of his back in effort to comfort him. You can almost see the anger drain from Jessie's body. 

"No, James, I'm not mad at you!" she says, gently but clearly annoyed. She gathers him in a hug, but he doesn't calm down. 

"You guys stay right here, I'm going to get something out of the car," you say, sprinting off before either of them respond. You get backpack out of the car, arrange its contents so that there's a fresh diaper, the rash cream (which you just took out of your pocket and put in there), Leafeon, and the pacifiers on top, and go back to Jessie and James. "Here, James." He looks up as you hand him his plush Leafeon. He sniffles, holding it tight to his chest. 

"So what did those bitches do to him?" asks Jessie, still not letting go of James, who is inching his thumb closer and closer to his mouth. You open the bag to show him the plastic baggy you put the pacifiers in and he takes one, then tries to hide his face in the bend of Jessie's neck as he puts the paci in his mouth. 

"Since we met a few days ago, James hasn't seemed to be able to get his pants off on his own when the need is urgent. I usually help him with it, but the girl that showed us to the restrooms wouldn't let me go in with him," you explain. 

"You could have unbuttoned his pants before he went in," Jessie says, voice hard. You see James shake his head. 

"Toof embarwassing," he says around the pacifier and muffled by Jessie's neck. 

"Okay, James," she sighs. "Are you ready to go shopping finally?" James nods, takes the pacifier out of his mouth and tries to hand it to you. You smile because that was adorable, but hold out the plastic baggy for him to drop in the paci, which he does. 

"Do you think we can put Leafeon away, too?" you ask. His starts to tear up again as he clutches Leafeon tighter. "Okay, well can I see it for a minute?" 

"Her," you think you hear him say as he hesitantly hands over the plush, but the word was so quiet that you're not completely sure he said anything. 

"What if," you take your wallet out of the small outer pocket of the backpack and put the plush in, positioning it so that it looks like Leafeon is trying to pull itself out of the pocket with its two front paws, "we do this?" James's eyes light up at this. "And you can carry the bag if you want." 

"Okay!" he agrees. "A-and this Leafeon... is a girl," he says shyly. 

"Okay," you say, handing over the bag. He holds it at his side with Leafeon facing his leg and you all three walk inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured it out yet, you're insanely rich in this story, but you mostly use it for things you actually need and the occasional collectible or gaming system or something. You can explain that any way you want other than you or Driver having a job. I mean, hey, it's a fantassy! Who wants to work, right?

Knowing that James probably wants to get out of his wet diaper - and knowing that he needs to even if it isn't bothering him yet - the first thing you do is lead him and Jessie to the restrooms. You were expecting - that is, to say, dreading - to have to make James go into the men's room alone, but you notice a family room that you don't remember ever seeing before. You wouldn't force James to go in there with you so you can help him change, but your relieved that it's there in case it's what he needs. He takes a few steps toward the men's room, hands shaking, then he turns around.

"I don't want to go alone..." he says to you and Jessie, tears in his eyes again. 

"There is a family room, James," Jessie points out as she walks to the door of the women's room. He sadly watches her disappear behind the door. 

"Do you need me to help you, James?" you ask gently. He nods. 

In the family room, you help James take off his pants which are, thankfully, still completely dry. Then you take off the diaper and hand him a wipe. 

"W-Why won't Jessie do this?" he asks in a broken voice. He takes the wipe and cleans himself off. 

"Some people just have trouble with this, I guess," you say apologetically as you hand him the tube of rash cream. He looks at it with disdain, but takes it and applies it anyway. "But remember, she and Meowth did do what they could in your world. Maybe she just sort of needs a break?" He sets the cream down and goes to wash his hands. You can't blame him; you've never liked using creams either. 

"I guess so..." he says. He picks up the diaper out of the bag and puts it on as if it's perfectly normal. You're surprised by that, but do nothing to show it. Maybe he's just trying to not make a big deal out of it. He puts his pants back on without asking for help. 

"Do you need to go before we start shopping?" you ask. He nods. You say okay and leave the room so he can empty his shy bladder. 

Once James gets out of the restroom, you find Jessie looking at swimsiuts. You leave James with her and go back to the restroom yourself. You notice now that he forgot the backpack and consider yourself lucky that 1) you went back into the family room instead of the public ones, and 2) if anybody else has been in here, they haven't messed with the bag - you checked to make sure everything was still there. You check Leafeon for holes and for seams that she shouldn't have in case someone put drugs in her, then you smell her to make sure she doesn't have poison on her. You also rinse and dry all the pacifiers, just in case. You leave the restroom, get a cart, and go to find Jessie and James.

Jessie and James are basically in the same place you left, though you pass them a few times because you don't recognise them with blonde hair at first. You see James holding a pile of swimsuits while Jessie is looking around. You let James put the pile of clothes in the cart and notice him starting longingly at a bikini with tropical green leaves and a blue background. 

"Go ahead," you say. "But," you begin before James gets to far away and as Jessie comes back. They both look at you. "Let's try to limit it to 4 swimsuits each?" Jessie looks at her pile sadly. "And don't forget we're still going to the mall." 

"But they have so much cute stuff here!" she whines. James hangs his bikini on the side of the cart. 

"Jess, you're not even going to have a chance to wear all of this this summer," you say. "Why don't you try them on, pick out two you like the most, and then you can get two at the mall. Or if you don't like any there, maybe we can come back here." She agrees and starts going through the stuff. 

"C-can we look in the men's section?" James asks nervously. 

"Of course we can. Jess, you coming with us or you want to start trying on your swimsuits?" 

"I'll start trying these on," she says. You get the bikini James wanted and take him to the men's clothes, Leaving the cart with Jessie. 

James doesn't find any swimming shorts he likes, so he just tries on the bikini and by that time, Jessie has her two swimsuits picked out, one of which is a bikini that matches James's. He smiles at that. So does she. They then get some water shoes for the river and a good pair of flip flops and a pair of tennis shoes each. They get socks and underwear and some more pajamas and more clothes. 

You let Jessie and James take the cart to the dressing rooms and try on their clothes. You tell them that while they do that, there are things you need to get. What you're actually doing is seeing if Target has waterproof adult diapers. You have this feeling that James might have an accident in the car tomorrow. You would love to be wrong about that, but you've been right about him so far. You'd rather be safe than sorry. You find what you're looking for and go ahead and buy them and take them out to the car. Then you meet back up with Jessie and James who you find in the accessories. 

"See something you like?" you ask. They each ask for a few different pairs of sunglasses, and, seeing that they're on sale, you say yes. You then pay for all their clothes and go out to the car. You put everything in the back seat on the driver's side, Jessie gets in front, James gets in the back, and you get in and drive to the mall. 

At the mall, as with Target, the first thing you do is go to the restrooms. You and Jessie each go into the public rooms, but James stays outside. 

"Do you need to go, James?" you ask once you get out. He just states at the men's room in fear. You show him to the family room and he goes in there quickly, not asking you to come with him. When he gets out, you all go to the food court. It doesn't take you long to eat, then you go to Hot Topic. 

In Hot Topic, you get the swimsuit/shorts you've been wanting all summer, James gets a pair of Dragon Ball Super swim shorts, you feel a swell of pride for getting him into the Dragon Ball fandom, and Jessie gets nothing. Then you go to Spencer's, where none of you find anything. You duck into GameStop to get these pajama pants that you noticed last time you were here, but didn't get a chance to buy because it was busy and you had somewhere to be. Jessie and James also follow you to check it out. James notices some Pokemon games for Nintendo DS and asks for one. You remind him what happened when they tried to watch the anime, but he doesn't care. 

"I could be a good Pokemon trainer in the game!" he says excitedly. Jessie hears him and decides she wants one, too. You also decide to get one for Meowth, pretending that it's for you because you think saying that it is for Meowth would draw too much attention. Jessie and James seem to catch on, because James doesn't ask for one for Meowth like you half expected him to. 

You pay for the three DS's, the three games, and your pajama pants. Then you go to some clothing stores. After looking around several stores for a few hours and finding nothing, Jessie and James decide that they have enough clothes and they're ready to go home. You take them back to the restrooms, make sure James is wearing a dry diaper and go get in the car for the hour ride home, during which James falls asleep almost instantly - this time with a pacifier in his mouth and Leafeon in his arms - and Jessie falls asleep within 20 minutes. You listen to the radio on low as you drive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a few comments of people saying they feel bad for James and I realized I do torture him a lot. Here's a nice cute chapter that hopefully gives James a little break.

JAMES'S POV

Jessie wakes me up when we get back to (y/n)'s house. I really need to pee, so I get out and run into the house and to the restroom. I struggle to get my pants off, but mange to do it before it's too late. Once I get done, I notice my... underwear... is dry! I didn't wet the bed - the, the car seat - in my sleep!.

(YOUR POV)

James runs into the house as soon as Jessie wakes him up, you're guessing to use the restroom. You and Jessie start bringing in the bags. Driver, apparently having seen James run in, comes out to help. The three of you manage to get everything in in one trip, you getting the last of the stuff so you can get the swim diapers out without anyone noticing. You, Jessie, and Driver drop everything in your room to put up later and go into the living room. James and Meowth are sitting on the couch talking. 

"...are you tellin' me dis?" you hear Meowth ask and wonder what you missed. 

"Sorry..." James blushes. "I, I got excited." He looks up and his blush deepens as he sees you, Jessie, and Driver. 

"What did we miss?" Jessie asks, sounding amused. 

"It's nothing," James says quickly at the same time Meowth says "Jimmy didn't wet himself in da car!" Awkward as the moment is, you can't help but smile at the pride in Meowth's voice. Jessie blushes, but congratulates him. 

"That's awesome, James!" you say, trying not to feel weird. It is good. It's progress. It's still awkward the way everyone found out. 

"Th-thank you," James stutters, blush darkening impossibly, but a proud smile on his face. 

"So, Meowth, what did you guys do today?" you ask to take the attention off of James. 

"We watched Star Wars!" he says excitedly. 

"Cool. Which ones?" you respond. 

"The originals," Driver aanswers. 

"What is Star Wars?" Jessie asks. 

"And how many are there?" James questions. Meowth explains what it is, you tell them how many movies there are. 

"Yous guys should watch it sometime," Meowth says. "You would love it, James!" 

"Could we watch it soon?" James asks looking around the room at everyone. 

"Why not tonight?" Driver says. Everyone agrees, though Jessie doesn't seem very interested. 

"Alright, before we start, is anyone hungry?" you ask. 

Everyone just kind of wants snacks, so you and James make some of everyone's favorite party foods. Three hours later, you have a buffet of snacks in the kitchen, everyone has a plate full off both things they know they like and things they want to try, and you all sit in the living room to watch Star Wars Episode IV. 

After the movie, you realize it's after 1:00 AM. As expected, Jessie wasn't into the movie and fell asleep during it. As Meowth predicted James was super into it and wanted to watch the next one. Actually so did Meowth. And Driver. And you, yourself. 

"Come on, it's late," you reason. "We still want to go swimming tomorrow, right? 

"No," Meowth says flatly. 

"We fall asleep watching movies all the time," Driver says. "What if we watch Episode V and if we're still awake, we'll go to bed." James and Meowth agree enthusiastically. "And if we're too tired or if we get up too late tomorrow, we'll put off the river for another day." 

Okay, you can't argue with that. You put in Episode V. James falls asleep before the movie actually starts. You fall asleep soon afterward.


End file.
